Money makes the world go round
by punkgal666
Summary: (my first fic...)Yoh had won the shaman king title and unexpectedly the night he won, the prize money was delivered to them. Everything came mixed up when the girls stole the money and kept it for themselves, now what do you think the boys will do? Warnin
1. Celebration night

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king, just the plot of this fic...

Money makes the world go round

Chapter 1: The celebration night

"BANZAI!" All the boys tossed Yoh in the air excluding Ren sitting on the corner drinking milk.

"Omedetou! Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru congratulated Yoh.

"Hehehehe... I haven't won not because of your help, Amidamaru." Yoh replied smiling.

Everyone was very happy... they had made Hao surrender and Yoh won the shaman fight, and now he's bringing the title as the 'shaman king'. Though there are still others who felt a bit disappointed, at least they felt relief, and gratefulness that they didn't die the time they all fought with Hao, somehow, they were contented of being an ally of the new shaman king...

"Oi, tongari-yarou, why are you secluding yourself over there? Come on, let's enjoy!" Horohoro called Ren.

"Just leave me alone..."

"Ugh, stand up! (pulls Ren up) We have no time to be grumpy, this is the time we need to celebrate!"

"(smiles and follows Horo) Baka... (trips on something) WHOA!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (it was chocoloves foot, he tripped on)" Chocolove and Horohoro laughed out loudly but found themselves being chased by Ren with his kwan dao.

"KISAMA-RA!"

(at the roof)

"o-hohohoho..." Jun giggled covering her lips with her o-fuda while watching Ren and his 'friends' chasing each other.

"Ren has completely changed..." Pai Long said.

"And do you think shall we?" Jun asked Pai Long smiling under the bright moonlight.

"I-if ..." Pai Long replied blushing.

"Yes?..."

"Jun... I - I...l-lo"

"Oh! There you are!" Ryuu suddenly came barging on Jun and Pai Long's revelation night.

"o-hohohoho..." Jun sweat dropped.

"Anna-sama told me to call you two down to eat..."

"You're disturbing us! (pushing Ryuu down the roof)"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(to the girls)

"You know, it's really hard to admit, but Hao is also cute, ne?" Tamao asked Pirika and Anna.

"Well, he just looks the same as Yoh, but Oni-chan is the cutest of them all..." Pirika bragged.

"What!" Anna glared at Pirika.

"I said, Oni-chan is cuter than Yoh and Hao..."

"Even how '_cute'_ your brother will be, we can't still deny the fact that he was an imbecile..."

"Too lucky for your Yoh, oni-chan had pity on him letting him win the title..."

"Too lucky for your brother too, Hao gave pity on him letting him live for the second chance..."

"Oh, yeah? Then why don't try me?" Pirika stood up pulling her sleeves up, ready to fight.

"I'm afraid I cant, I don't mess up with LOSERS..."

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!"

(DING DONG!)

(Everyone's eyes on the gate)

"I'll get it..." Manta opened the gate.

"Sumimasen... ano, is this the Asakura residence?" A man asked bringing a big box.

"Yes it is, come in..." Mantas said letting the stranger come in but Anna suddenly got in the way.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"I am a delivery person and I am here to deliver this package..." He pointed on the package.

(Everyone eyes on the package carefully and suspiciously, shamans put on their oversouls and ready their weapons)

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know ma'am..." Anna felt very suspicious at the same time curious what's inside the big box, she thought that maybe that was just one ofthe scams.

"Ok then... you may go now..."

"Ano, please sign this note..."

(Anna signed the note and lets the stranger leave)

"Ok, everyone hold you fires and move out..." Anna said. "We don't know what's inside this box, I'll just check what's this..." Anna held her beads up and summoned a spirit with unusual vision. She asked the spirit to look what's inside the box. The spirit whispered something to her ear and the spirit vanished. Anna was left jaws open and eyes wide...

"W-what's wrong Anna?" Yoh asked touching Anna's shoulders.

"D-don't touch me (shrugs her shoulders)... and the package... the package is MINE!" Anna ran away fastly carrying the package.

"A-anna!"

(to the garden near the kitchen, inside the bushes)

"I'm rich! Hahahaha!" Anna exclaimed tossing the money from the box. "Haha, Now that the 50 billion prize money is mine, then I can now buy whatever I wanted, thanks to Yoh for being the shaman king hahaha!" Anna exclaimed resulting her bandana to fall down.

"Oh... " Anna was about to take it when someone handed it to her. "Thanks..." Then she was back again caressing the money. That someone handed her some japanese sweet crackers... "Gee, thanks very much..." She ate the crackers.

"e? what the, HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Anna yelled facing the gluttonous Horohoro munching on japanese sweet crackers, while she hid the box of money behind her.

"I'm va one fu shouv askf fyou, vat are fyou voing here?" Horohoro asked between munches.

"Just go to hell!" Anna was about to push Horohoro out when he evaded her attack and just found him scrutinizing through the piles of money inside the box.

"SSSSSUUUUUUGGGE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E!" Horohoro jumped throught the piles of money. "Hey, where did you stole that money!" Horohoro asked now him tossing the money.

"Just get out of this mess and never tell th- HEY!" Anna just found out Horohoro escaping fastly with the box.

"GRRRRRR... COME BACK HERE, YOU IMBECILE!" Anna chased Horohoro. "BRING ME BACK MY MONEY!"

They didn't noticed that while they were running, they are now heading where everyone was...

"Hey, Horo-kun what's inside that box!" Tamao yelled at Horo that she can see running towards them.

"Oh, and Anna is back!" Yoh said seeing Anna trailing behind Horohoro, also running.

Anna was about to get Horohoro when suddenly,

"WHOA!" Anna tripped from the stone, making herself thrown to the front and got a catch at Horohoro's sweat shirt. "Gotcha!"

"WHOA! Let go of me!" Horohoro yelled when suddenly Anna fell down right on top of him, losing his grip on the box, making the box fly away... "NOOOOOOO!"

Everyone wide eyed staring in the box when it suddenly fell on Ren's hands.

"Nice catch, tongari!" Horohoro yelled still being tortured by Anna, chaining him with her beads.

Ren opened the box and saw lots of money, "I don't need that..." Ren threw the box again, making it suspended again in the air.

"Baka tongari yarou!" Horohoro yelled trying to escape from the chains.

"NO, THE MONEY!" Anna left Horohoro chained with her beads and ran to catch the box but suddenly Ryuu jumped up in the air attempting to catch the box, "Gomen, Anna-sama!" when suddenly from a branch of a tree, Pirika caught the box without sweat.

"Hehe " When Pirika just noticed that the box was not her hands now. "E?"

"Thanks!" Pai Long was also standing in the branch of the tree when suddenly the branch gave in and Pai Long fell down, the box slipped from his hands and it went flying in the air again, falling in Lyserg's hands.

"Aaaa! I don't like this!" Lyserg threw it to Jeanne.

"Thanks " Jeanne calmly opened the box when suddenly Chocolove came springing from the inside of the box.

"BOO!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" The box came flying again and so is Chocolove. The box landed on Manta's head.

"I don't wanna be in this mess!" Manta threw the box and is coming straight to Tamao's face...

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Yoh suddenly dodged the box.

"Got it! " Yoh smiled but he saw everyone staring at him badly. "Uh-oh..." And Yoh was glomped by everyone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *


	2. The plan

Discliamer: Horo-kun and Ren-kun and so is shaman king are not mine

**Chapter 2**: The plan

(morning came)

"Ohayo..." Yoh woke up to see all the boys full of bruises inside his room.

"There's no good in this morning..." Ren replied, angrily.

"Looks like I can see so many Ren inside this room... may I ask, why are you all bad-tempered and bruised?"

"It's all because of the package..." Ryuu said.

"Ya know, that stupid 50 billion yen..." Chocolove butted in.

"Umm... you mean the package that everyone fought over last night?"

"Yup..." Everyone gloomily replied.

"So what about it?"

"That was the shaman king prize money that was supposed to be yours..." Lyserg said.

"After we all glomped you, you went unconcsious." Pai Long replied.

"And everything got fucked up..." Horohoro added.

"What happened?"

"The 'bitches' took your prize money forcedly..." Ren said.

"...locked all of us here in this room..." Manta added.

"...and will 'kill' us if we'll try to steal the money from them..." Faust ended.

"What!" I don't get it! What did really happened?" Yoh asked very curious.

"It all happened like this...

(flashback)

Yoh went unconscious after being glomped by everyone. After a few minutes of being in a fight dustcloud, everyone noticed that it wasn't now the box that they were fighting over, but it was just thin air. They was just very shocked to find the box in Anna's hands. The boys, of course, wanted to get the money back, they decided to get it from her selfish clutches, but unintentionally they had also attacked the other girls around since they were also getting in their way.

Lyserg had started to quarrel with Jeanne, Ren started to poke Pirika with his hair, Tamao and Horohoro had that 'dodge ball' fight using anything that they can see. Pai Long disobeyed Jun for the first time, and so is Faust and Eliza. While Manta and Kororo had that chase, Ryuu and Chocolove double teamed Anna to get the box from her.

Of course, the boys are stronger than the girls so all of the girls were all down. Suddenly they all thought that boys are all stupid and just always win over them and should be destroyed and there... they joined forces to chain the boys on the wall and torture them...

(end of flashback)

"WHAT! You let them chain you!" Yoh was so shocked at the same time confused.

"Fuck those bitches... if onesan is just not one of them, I had blown the crap outta them..." Ren stated.

"I agree with you..." The serious Horohoro said.

"Now we are all here, being locked and tortured... by the girls that we love..." Ryuu commented.

"Shut up! Who told you I love my onesan?" Ren retorted.

"You said it dude..." Chocolove taunted.

"Temee! I didn't said... GRRRRRRR! KISAMA!" Ren was about to pull his kuan dao when Pai Long stopped him.

"We shouldn't be so noisy by now..." Pai Long said. Ren just calmed down and started to curse under his breath.

"Then why don't we try to destroy the wall to get out?" Yoh asked.

"That wall is guarded with Anna's zenki and kouki..." Manta replied. (You know, those two monsters anna have, the red and blue?)

"Yoh dono! You're aleady awake! Did you know th..." Amidamaru came flyng from the chained and locked window with Bason and Tokagerou. (they are spirits, they can just pass through anything)

"Yes, I already knew..." Yoh smiled as if there were no problem.

"Bason, what have you spied?" Ren asked.

"We can't see anything, the girls were having tea outside, but they were also guarded by their spirits..." Bason replied.

"We can't find where the package is, I guess they hid it somewhere, but everytime we move we feel the stares of their guradian spirits behind us..." Tokagerou said.

"And another bad news for Horohoro-dono, Lyserg-dono and Faust-dono, Your mochi-rei, Kororo, Morphine and Eliza decided to move to the other group!" Amidamaru stated.

"As I expected..." Faust just sighed.

"Now that we only have four power spirits, we only had 60 percentchance of winning..." Lyserg said.

"Why 60 when we still have another member left out?" A familiar voice said.

"Who's that!" Manta yelled, feeling freaked out.

Suddenly, from the window a hot, long haired akuma passed through it.

"HAO!" Everyone was so shocked to see Hao alive again.

"Ohayo " Hao greeted smiling.

Everyone readied their weapons, and those who still have their power spirits had their oversouls, to be ready for another fight.

"Hold your fires, minna..." Yoh said walking towards Hao. "I thought we killed you? Why are you still here?" Yoh asked.

"So you don't want my help..." Hao said, sitting on Yoh's study table, swinging his feet.

"Well... we supposed to but we still don't know how sincere you are.. maybe this is just one of your trap for revenge..." Yoh replied.

"I am now reincarnated through the power of an 'I don't know what spirit' for rehabilitation because I am just too bad for hell. So, in order for my spirit to be judged where should I be, I still have another chance to live here in this fuc... I mean earth, which means I can't do any shi- I mean, bad things... "

"So what do you supposed to mean?"

"Well, if you really want to beat the crap outta those sweet chicks, then lemme join you "

"How sure you could help?"

"Just listen to me... everyone compress..." Hao told everyone to compress but found them glaring suspiciously at him. "Ok, I don't have the spirit of fire around, Opacho, Hanagumi or any of my juu-saishi and all of my minions around... their memories of me were completely erased, OK?"

(after an hour, everyone was ready for their revenge)

"I can't do such thing if I'm hungry..." Horohoro complained standing at the front of the chained and locked window getting ready for the 'big stunt'.

"Just shut up and go on with your job!" Ren pushed Horohoro, breaking the glass and even the chains due to the strong impact of the push letting Horohoro surf the air with his snowboard. This strong movements awakened Anna's zenki and kouki, triggering them to attack. Of course, the girls that were taking a tea were also too shocked to see it.

The two monsters was about to attack behind Horohoro which haven't yet landed

"Now!" Everyone jumped out of the window attaking the two monsters, letting Horohoro land and ruin the girls' morning tea party. Horohoro landed on the table wrecking everything in it, and almost dug a hole on the land, due to the strong impact. All the girls were thrown aback. While the other boys were done finishing those two monsters, and now they were all flying down staright to the ground.

"So, how was that?" Horohoro asked the thrown aback girls, flashing his fangirl killer smirk, posing so hot.

"A - above..." All the girls were looking up above.

"E? Above?" Horohoro looked up above and...

"Move out IDIOT!" Ren yelled, everyone of them flying down straight to Horohoro.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

KABOOM!

"Next time will you all land properly! You're ruining my poise!" Horohoro yelled angrily, still being stuck under the pile of the other mankin guys.

"It's your mind that should be proper, IMBECILE!" Ren retorted also stuck in the piles.

"Hi girls, miss me?" Hao suddenly jumped from above landing on the pile of mankin guys, standing.

"HAO!" The mankin gals yelled.

"H- How come!" Anna asked.

"I'm here to get the prize money wether you like it or not, at all costs!"

"What did you mean, 'I'M HERE', that's supposed to be 'WE'RE HERE', parent-killer-bastard!" Lyserg yelled on Hao.

"And will you stop standing on us! We can't breath! Let us go!" Faust yelled.

"Oooppsss... sorry..." Hao jumped down letting them stand up, rubbing their back.

"Now, we're here for another re-match! And we're sure you all gonna give up!" All of the boys in attack mode.

"Really?" So all of the girls also readied for the re-match, now also in attack mode.

"IKOU!" Everyone ran to each of their opponent to attack when all of the sudden...

"Please bring back our money..." The boys, knelt down on the front of the girls, crying, puppy eyes.

"E?" All the girls dropped down all their weapons.

"Please..." (Puppy eyes)

"M- must ... r-resist the cuteness..." Anna tried not to look at their eyes.

"(sighs) Ok, I can't resist my cute otouto..." Jun stroked Ren's bangs.

"This is humiliating..." Ren whispered to himself.

"(from behind) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Chocolove sprang behind the girls attacking them, using "shaft", you know, one of his 'hitsu-satsu' or fighting techiniques. The boys were all shocked at the same time blushing on what they saw...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANO HENTAI!" All the girls scram on the nearest bush to hide themselves.

"Hahahahaha!" The boys all laughed, excluding Ren which cannot believe what he saw and still scratching his eyes.

"Hey, tongari, did you see my sister! I'll kill you if you did!" Horohoro said holding Ren in his neck.

"W- (blushes) why the hell should I look to your sister! Maybe you saw my onesan, I'LL KILL YOU!" Ren pointed his kwan dao on Horohoro's neck.

"Nice job everyone!" Hao congratulated everyone for the nice execution of their plan.

"Hey, bitches! If you can still hear us over there, THAT WASN'T YET OUR BIGGEST SHOT! DON'T TRY US!" Manta said making a fuck sign in his fingers.

"Manta! Where did you learn such thing?" Pai Long asked too shocked.

"Umm... just in the dictionary..."

"Hey! You didn't contribute anything in our plan today!" Lyserg said.

"Well..."

"Ikuzo..." Hao already had everyone go.

"Ja, mata ne!" Yoh sarcastically waved goodbye on the girls hiding in the bushes, and he finally trailed to follow the other boys.

(on the bushes, all the girls were all angry cursing the boys for what they had done)

"This is not yet the end..." Anna sated. "They wanted some mess? Then they'll get it..."


	3. Gossip folks

Disclaimer: I own shaman king and Ren IN MY DREAMS...

Money makes the world go round

Chapter 3: Gossip folks!

The mankin girls were taking a bath in the hot spring with the girl spirits too.

"Ahhh... there's nothing more refreshing than a warm bath in a hot spring..." Jeanne said.

"Yeah... I can even forget all my problems whenever I take a bath in the hot spring..." Jun added soaking her body.

"Ne, Jun-onechan, what's your secret why your skin so smooth?" Pirika asked stroking Jun's smooth skin.

"O-hohoho... I just always drink green tea, green tea is a good agent for slimming and skin enhancement..."

"Slimming? You mean, you're going on a diet?" Anna asked.

"Of course... having a nice body makes you feel good..."

"Why? Do you also wanna try slimming?" Eliza asked.

"Well... I am also under a diet already..." Anna replied.

"You'll lose your breasts if you'll be dieting too much..." Jeanne said.

"That's also my problem now... I have flat chests and Horo-kun always make fun of me, he says that I am not a girl but just a pathetic gay hiding in a pink wig, white t-shirt and black baggy pants... (sniffles)"

"Onichan told you that?" Pirika asked.

"(sniffles) Always, and even yells it in front of me and makes faces..."

"Damn! Once I'll see that glutton, I'm going to kill him!" (Did Pirika really said that?)

(To the guys)

"ACHOO!" Horohoro sneezed off.

"Colds?" Manta asked.

"Nope... give me a number..."

"16..."

"A is to 1, B is 2, C is 3... 16 is P... Pirika?"

(back to the girls)

"(sighs) Boys are just a nuisance in a girl's life..." Anna sighed.

"You're right! Especially that insensitive jerk who always brags about his abilities though he had already lose in the shaman fight..." Pirika said.

"You mean Ren?" Jun asked.

"Isn't that you supposed to like him?" Anna asked.

"L -like him! No! I won't like such an insensitive bastard like him! (blushes) I hate his style, the way he dresses, DUH! His clothing style's are girlish! And his oh so precious milk diet, if I only knew, maybe his butt had never stop shitting!"

(to the boys)

"ACHOO!" Ren sneezed.

"Infected by Horo-kun?" Manta asked.

"Very much... he carries millions of virus around his body, it's not impossible to get contaminated by just being with him..."

"NANI!" Horohoro yelled.

(back to the girls)

"Nah! I also have lots of gripes with my husband..." Eliza said. "I realized that Yoh is right... he's just making me his fighting puppet! Now, I won't let that bastard control me again for sure... do you think I'm still attracted on how he looks by now? HE LOOKS SO DISGUSTING! Look at those big dark eyebags, and stitched body, HE LOOKED LIKE A ZOMBIE!"

"And that stupid gay Lyserg the lizard..." Jeanne added. "I really hate the way Ryuu acts with him, you know, Ryuu's fluffy reactions on him! It really annoys me to hell Plus his, 'I'm weak and helpless' face, UGH! I really hate his naiveness!" (Morphine nods)

"And that king of hell and all evils, Hao, huh, he thinks he's burning hot? Look at that body, does that ribcage showing in his chest looks hot? I always mistaken him as Yoh's mom... and his twin brother Yoh... my husband to be... I really hate the way he smiles, like when I'm not in the mood he'll just suddenly smile like a psychopath... when I had just finished taking a bath wearing only a towel, he'll just suddenly grin maniacally which scares me a lot to the bones! Those twins are just same, MANIACS!" Anna said.

"And that glutton Horo-kun! He always makes fun of me and makes me cry! He also scares me at night when I am sleeping, he creates scary sounds and wears scary masks and suddenly springs it on my face..." Tamao said.

"His face's already scary without the mask..." Pirika added.

"Plus that Pai Long, the zombie... his violet color makes me want to eat purple yams..." Jun commented.

(To the guys)

"ACHOO!" Faust, Horo-horo, Ren, Hao, Lyserg, Pai Long, Ryuu and Yoh sneezed altogether.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Manta asked.

"Must be the gossip epidemic..." Chocolove replied.

(After a while)

Lyserg went to the kitchen to look for food because he was just too hungry... He saw a plate of peaches in the table...

"Finally, there's food..." He was about to take one of the peaches when suddenly Horohoro sprang from under the table almost freaking Lyserg out.

"WWAAAAAA!"

"Hey! I'm warning you. If you don't wanna die, don't eat those peaches..." Horohoro said.

"W - Why?"

"Those peaches were owned by a legendary monster from China, the monster has an enormous body, with fierce golden eyes and super sharp teeth that could tear your skinny flesh easily and a very sharp spike on his head that grows whenever he gets mad. That monster always carries a spear that he uses to kill those people who pisses him but it is said that those who eat those peaches would be eaten alive..."

"Are you fooling me or what?"

Suddenly, Ren came bringing his kuan dao, taking one of those peaches and eats it...

"Hey, backstabbers, Who are you talking about?" Ren asked. Horohoro and Lyserg just shook their heads.

"Just dare to eat these peaches, I'll eat you alive..." And Ren walked away.

"Told ya..." Horohoro said. 


End file.
